


A Collection of Poems

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Other, Poems, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of poems, some I found, some I wrote.</p><p>*****Tissue Warning*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Who- Blue

**Author's Note:**

> TISSUE WARNING!!!

Rose went away,  
So the Doctor is blue.  
Ask Donna,  
"Where's the Doctor?"  
She'll reply,  
"Doctor who?"  
Sarah Jane, Martha,  
and now both the Ponds  
have had their fun  
with the Doctor  
and now they're all gone.  
So ask me again  
why the TARDIS is blue.  
Because  
there's a sad man inside,  
with both his hearts  
torn in two.


	2. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr, these poems are everywhere.  
> Have some Supernatural!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made by someone who has never seen Supernatural, but has seen it on their tumblr. I find it perfect.

Momma caught on fire

and Crowley ain't too well

Dean has died too many times

and Adam's still in Hell

Don't you sleep with Sammy

Unless you wanna die

The devil is a cutie

You don't understand, I need some pie

They've all been to hell and back

Possessed by Satan too

Somehow got to season nine

and still don't have Sam's shoe

Carry on my wayward son

It's time the angel fall

One last word of advice for you

As a wise man once said:

Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one on Pinterest, and it broke my heart. 
> 
> If you have poems that you want me to post on here, tell me. I will put your name in the chapter summary and the notes at the beginning.


End file.
